Swimswimfruit aka Swim
Swim's Profile! Yo! 'im swim! i'm 14,greek,and big fan of One piece!!! While i was surfing in the internter-,and to be precise,wanting to find out what a name of a santoryu attack means-at my uncles house,i go into the wiki that i always know will help with those stuff.And while io though that i know the wiki,i suddently found myself..........in the sacred place known as BLOGS.. Started reading two or three.Loved it!!!! i came here right about when Whiskey;s tournament ended i think.If i remeber correctyl,the 2nd or even first blog i read was a blog about that tournametn,complaining that zoro lost to sanji.I then read a BLS prediction,then some Sabo-like blogs,and i basicly decided to not waist my time and enter.And so,Swim was born! After some days here,i finnaly gt used to the thing.Of cource,even now,i kinda feel like a noob compared to the other pople here.But now it'sd different.After half a year,i found good friends here.I found my own nakamas and my own rivals,and so many other firends.That is what makes this wiki wonderfull.And i thank those guys for being there. Edits of Swimswimfruit on One Piece Encyclopedia Total: 1,122 Article: 13 Talk: 2 User: 91 User talk: 15 Project: 0 File: 0 File talk: 0 Template: 0 Template talk: 0 Category: 0 Category talk: 0 Forum: 0 User blog: 51 User blog comment: 950 My own Character So! My favorite Characters would have to be: Favorite Straw hat: Zoro Favorite Shichibukai:Mihawk Favorite Villain:Enel Favorite Marine:Smoker Favorite Revollutionary:Dragon Favorite Straw Hat ally: Mr 2 Bon kurei Bentham Favorite quote Now then! On to the quotes! The quote that has really afected my real life is: "When does a man die? When he is hit by a bullet? No. When he suffers a disease? No. When he ate a soup made out of a poisonous mushroom? No! A man dies when he is forgotten! " Hiluluk Aslo: A man's dreams never end! by the Blackbeared that wasn a Bastard Favourite Moments Ok so ill edit this one later but in short: Zoro getting beaten by Mihawk and apollogizing to Luffy Zoro revealing Asura and Sanji showing Diable Jambe Luffy using haoshoku haki on 50.000 fishmen on Fishman island Luffy going all out agaisnt Lucci in the end of their fight,with an emotion-powered jet Gatling Ace's death (i didnt like him diying i liked the scene and how it gave out such a wonderfull emotion) My own Character Ok so to see him and full review go here: http://opwar.wikia.com/wiki/%22Magnus%22 To-do list OK! so here ill write whatever i want to do in this wiki and havent done! 1) Edit the wiki pages a little bit more 2)Edit the One Piece Soundtracks page A LOT more,since i have a big responsiility over that page 3)Meet Jinbe in person (the user OFC!) 4) RP with my nakama the Espada Pirates in our wiki 5) To reach 1k edits (Check)-(when i added this goal,i had 999 edits.Ironic eh? swim , swim-swim-fruit joined on 2011-05-18 I LIVE IN Greece! MY OCCUPATION IS Student duh! I AM ......................male frameless | right | 150px | according to me swim is on of my favorate users and is very creative . 200px-Roger_in_his_youth.png Category:User Category:Greece